This is MY story
by Dark Lord Moridin
Summary: Yuna gets a mysterious new guardian, one that holds the knowledge and power to help change her fate. YunaXOC. Rated for future violence, bad language and adult situations. working on re-writing it, chapters out as i do em, probably while between each.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 a new reality

An overweight glasses wearing eighteen-year-old boy sat in his room about to start a new game on final fantasy 10. For the boy fantasy was far better than reality, for a time he could forget the endless bullying. He could also drag his mind away from the death of his mother nine years ago. His little sister no longer recognisable from the person he had grown up with, and didn't help with all the nasty rumours she spread. His sister was perfectly willing to break his stuff, hit him and say all sorts of nasty things, and she always got away with it. There was also the absentee father, who acted more like a disinterested landlord then a parent. Only knowing that there were people worse off than him kept him there, that and a healthy fear of death.

Just as he selected the new game option, he idly wished to be anywhere but there. After watching the intro movie and getting up to the point where Auron and Tidus get sucked into Sin a great wind sprung up as everything in the room got sucked towards the screen. A spinning black and white portal opened in front of the screen and the boy got sucked in, passing out as his alarm clock hit him in the head.

(From here the story will be first person unless stated otherwise)

I awoke in a great black nothingness wondering what in the hell was going on and clutching my head._ what the hell happened?_ "You have been chosen," said a child's voice behind me. Spinning around I locate the source of the voice, its, a small boy wearing a purple hooded cloak with a golden wheel like pattern on the front. _This just got weirder, probably hit my head harder than I thought._

"How do you mean, Chosen? Who are you?" I half ask half demand taking a step forward.

"Chosen to end the cycle of death and rebirth in Spira," replies the boy calmly. _What?!_

"Spira? You mean Sin? What of the idiot? Sorry Tidus" I reply half asking half stating, while trying to divine the child's identity.

"While the other Fayth believe that he is our hope, I am not so sure," replies the boy shaking his head. _I gotta be dreaming. Wait other fayth…..he's a fayth then?_

"I see, if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly cut out for battle," I state gesturing down at my body.

"You seem fine to me," states the Fayth smiling slightly. At this I notice that I'm no longer wearing glasses yet can see perfectly fine, I also seem to have a lithe swimmers body but with some hidden strength. Taking a inspection of my clothes, I seem to wearing a T-shirt, trousers and steel toe-cap boots, everything's black. At my feet is a black, water proof, rucksack and a katana in a dark green, almost black, sheath.

"This is a dream," I state taking hold of the rucksack, I instantly know its contents. A half dosen potions, some changes of clothing (all Black), a tent and my PSP with an infinity symbol on it.

"Perhaps, Perhaps not. It doesn't make what's happening any less real," says the Fayth smiling slightly, behind him I catch a glimpse of a dragon standing on its hind legs with multicoloured wings and a gold wheel thing suspended over its back. _Bahamut, he must be bahamut's fayth then._

"Did I die," I ask, remembering what had happened to get me here, after all swirling vortexes are not possible in the real world. _that or I really am dreaming._

"That depends on what you mean by die," states Bahamut's fayth calmly.

"You're beginning to annoy me, tell me right out why this is happening," I say taking a step forward angrily.

"A Dream of the Fayth and the Fayth of a Dream, you see the best of what can be, over and over throughout the ages," Bahamut's fayth explains calmly, yet mysteriously.

"You sound like a Vorlon," I state shaking me head. _A Dream of the Fayth, that's obviously Tidus. Fayth of a Dream, dose he mean I'm a Fayth? Impossible. I remember only eighteen years of life, so what dose he mean by throughout the ages? And the best that can be? Dose he mean I can see the future._

"Yes," replies Bahamut's Fayth. "I've seen your dream, perhaps if you are there things will go better,".

"I still think this is a dream, which explains you getting the Vorlon referance, but what's the worst that could happen?" I ask rhetorically, knowing that I'll wake up before dying in a dream.

"Waking or Dreaming, all is real. A Dream must end, so must a waking life," says the boy. _ok now I'm starting to get annoyed with this guy._

"Fine, I don't care any more. Send me to Spira or back to Earth, either is better than listening to riddles," I spit out sharply hoping to get a decent answer from the boy.

"I'll send you to Spira, of course. But only if you promise me something," replied the Fayth.

"It depends on what you want me to promise, but I guess almost anything is better than where I was before this. Except of course listening to your endless riddles" I respond curiously. _Don't care if this is a dream, rather be dead then back there._

"You must promise to protect Yuna no matter what, even if it should cost you your life, Moridin," states the Fayth, for the first time using my name.

"Duty is heavier than a mountain, death is lighter than a feather. Either is better than being here or there," I mutter not really surprised that Bahamut's Fayth knows my name, "I promise." _I never brake a promise unless I have to._

"I will hold you to that promise when we meet again. You will awaken on a Besaid Beach," responds the Fayth before everything once again goes dark. _oh crap….._

From observer POV

"You lied to him," stated a woman in a red dress appearing in the darkness.

"Not exactly, I just didn't tell him things in an easy to understand manner, Phoenix, he needs to learn the truth of his origins by himself," replied Bahamut turning to her.

"Why send him to Spira, he cant beat Sin now, he's been asleep since before even Sin was made" asked a knight appearing next to Phoenix.

"We are bound to Spira though the Fayth, Alexander, until that link is broken we cannot help other worlds with their problems," explained Bahamut.

"Yuna, she holds the key to everything. Who knows perhaps she will become one of us," mused a woman in light blue clothes.

"What of the Dream? Tidus?" asked Phoenix.

"He should be at Besaid by now," replied Alexander.

"Events are about to unfold, will we be released from the bonds or will we be bound to Spira for the rest of time. It all depends on Yuna and Moridin," mused the woman in blue.

"There is another way, Shiva, there is always another way," stated an Old man with lightning crackling in his voice.

"If there is I do not see it. What do you speak off Ramuh?" asked Shiva

"It depends, if Yuna falls for Moridin or Tidus, and if she dose which will it be? Some day the dream will end, if she ends up loving Tidus could we really deny her that?" explained Ramuh.

"I hope Yuna falls in love with Moridin, his protective shell around his emotions is not as strong as he thinks," replied Phoenix.

"We will see, meet here after they are asleep tomorrow?" asked Bahamut; he got nods all round as his close friends vanished into the ether.

A/N edited and now a little longer.


	2. Summoner Yuna

Chapter 2 Summoner Yuna.

I awaken suddenly and violently ending up on my feet before I even realise it. _I knew it, this body is stronger than it looks._ Reaching behind myself I rub the sand off my shirt and trousers and out of my inch long, straight black hair. Picking up my rucksack I put it on my back before attaching my sheathed katana to my belt. Finally I'm ready to work out where I am exactly, I know the Fayth boy said Besaid Island. But I don't particularly trust him. Looking around I can tell I'm in one of Besaid's many concealed coves, some ruins stretch towards the sky on top of a the cliff that surround the bay. There are a few tropical plants growing on and around the ruins, thou I doubt I could scale the eight foot cliff wall alone. This leaves swimming out into the clear, light blue, waters surrounding Besaid. I just have to hope there aren't any fiends or other predators in the water.

As I'm walking out to the shore a flicker of movement and a splash gets my attention. Another splash and a blonde haired teen appears next to the first and a voice calls out.

"Hey, you ok?" it asks loudly to be heard over the serf.

"Hey" the blonde calls back to the shore before disappearing under the water. A moment later he bursts out from the sea pushing a blue and white ball up with him. The blonde dose a flip in the air and kicks the ball towards the shore, quickly leaving my sight behind the cove's barrier wall. Not long after impressed noises come from the beach the ball was kicked towards. The blonde starts swimming towards the shore. _This is probably the best time_ I think before going into the sea and swimming around the edge of the coves outer wall.

As I approach the shore I see a man with gravity defying Orange hair talking to the blonde haired kid that kicked the ball. They were both wearing different types of gear that I recognised as being Blitzball gear. Finally the water is shallow enough to stand and walk towards the beach. As I approach the beach, I call out to the people on the beach. "Hey you there, is this Besaid Island?"

"That's right, are you ok?" replied the orange haired man. I stumble to a stop in front of him, still not used to the changes in my body. _it may feel like mine but it is still different than it was before for my control to be off._

"Thank Yevon, I was travelling here when something attacked the ship I was on, the fiends have been getting more aggressive recently. I'm Moridin, Guardian for hire," I reply. _I may as well try and act like I'm a Yevonite. Besides even if this is a dream, being Yuna's guardian is what I'm supposedly here for._

"Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid aruochs, brudda," replied the orange haired man introducing himself.

"I'm Tidus, I got too close to Sin, so I don't remember much," greets the blonde boy.

"Not many survive a close encounter with Sin, perhaps someone's looking out for you," I reply trying to be civil.

"Wait is it true Zanarkand was destroyed, right, a thousand years ago?" Tidus asks suddenly, despite the way rude way he asked the question. It seems to be a legitimate concern for him.

_Of course its true, god what cave did you crawl out of _I thought snidely.

"long time ago in Spira there were many citys, big ones, with Machina, machines, to run them. Then Sin came and destroyed Zanarkand and all the other Machina cities in Spira, that was about a thousand years ago," explained Wakka gesturing around at the ruins.

"As interesting as this history lesson is," I state slightly coldly, "I'm supposed to offer my services to Lady Yuna at Besaid Village,".

"Sorry about dat, way to the village is over there" replies Wakka pointing to a break in the cliff wall.

"I assume there is a path that leads the way," I state more than ask Wakka.

"Ya, but Fiends have been reported on the road today, besides I know a short cut," replies Wakka as we walk towards the break in the cliff wall.

"Thank you for the concern," I respond not meaning it, "but I can reach the village easily enough," I add turning away and walking up the path. _It's not like the Fiends around here are very dangerous._

"He's not very nice is he?" I hear Tidus ask Wakka just before I reach a path that has water falls going over it in several places. _This place is truly beautiful._

About halfway down the waterfall bordered path I suddenly realise that my bag and sword had been underwater for a bit. Pulling the bag off my back I am surprised to find the thing completely dry, like it had not come in contact with the sea. Opening it up, just to be sure, I stare slightly in shock at the massive internal proportions it has. _You could fit a warehouse's worth of things in here, how do I get things out? _I put my hand in a little ways and think 'PSP' and its suddenly in my hand. _well that's handy._ I'm sure it's my old PSP but it has a infinity symbol on the back, turning it on all my music is on it and where the battery charge sign is a infinity symbol. _a PSP with infinite power…..I'll be dammed. Then again it could be more proof this is a dream._ after putting the PSP away and the bag back on my back I check on my katana. It also appears to be untouched by the sea water, after a moment I realise my clothes aren't even damp. "This is just more proof that this cant be real," I whisper to myself. After a moment I shrug and continue onto the village, after all even a dream is better than being back on Earth.

By my reckoning it took me an hour and a half to get from the beach to the village, as I approach the entrance I spot Tidus ducking into a cloth house, probably Wakka's place.

Looking at the cloth houses I realise just how hot it is here and wonder for a moment as to why the temperature isn't bothering me. After a moment I shrug and continue onto the temple. _higher tolerance to heat, wonder if it's the same for cold as well, dreams are weird_. A stone construct built to resemble a high peaked tent.

Once inside I look around at the various statues of previous High Summoners, Yunaleska, O'halland and Braska being the ones I recognise. Theres also one in robes a knarled wooden staff and a pointy hat I assume to be Gandolf. I walk up to a statue of Lord Braska standing to the right of the stair that lead to the Trials and then the chamber of the Fayth. Staring at the statue I get lost in thought about Yuna and the promise I made to Bahamut's Fayth, and wonder if the other Fayth know about this and weather the will tell Yuna. "Ten years have past since High Summoner Braska brought us the calm and finally we receive a statue for our temple," said the Temple's Summoner right behind me. Managing to cover my shock at the man having snuck up on me, I make an observation about the statue.

"I am surprised at the amount of detail there is, memories fade over ten years," I reply calmly there were things even the game didn't show. _then again if this is a dream I would have added detail to it._

"It is different from my memory of the man," answers the Temple Summoner subtly agreeing with me.

"I see, I will wait here then. The statue is too serious, when I close my eyes I see a smile waiting to break out on his face," I reply turning to the statue.

"I met Lord Braska only once, he always was on the edge of smiling," agrees the Temple Summoner, "Now why are you here?" he asks.

"I'm here to offer Yuna my sword," I reply gesturing slightly towards the sword on my hip.

"May I ask why?" inquires the Temple Summoner curious.

"Why a Guardian, or why Yuna?" I ask carefully for confirmation as to what he wanted to know.

"Both," replies the Temple Summoner.

"This will sound weird and unbelievable, but the Fayth asked me to in a dream," I answer. Looking at the disbelief in the mans face. "besides Sin must be stopped. Evil wins when good men do nothing," I add to my explanation.

"Very well. Lady Yuna is in the cloister right now, you may wait here," states the Summoner still looking sceptical of my claims.

"Thank you, I hope Lady Yuna's answer is favourable," I reply before sitting down in an out of the way spot and start to doze lightly.

Sometime later I am awoken as Tidus bursts in to the temple shouting something stupid about going to check on the summoner, apparently Yuna had been with the Fayth since sometime yesterday. I move to stand in front of the stairs with my hand on my swords hilt.

"Whatever happens in there is not your concern, you are neither Guardian or Summoner and have no right to enter," I state pushing Tidus back with my free hand. _ What an idiot._

"Of course its my concern, Wakka says its dangerous what if the summoner dies," shouts the blonde haired Idiot.

"There are already two experienced Guardians in with the summoner, you could get yourself and the summoner in serious trouble if you enter," I reply. _Yuna is safe, she has to be._

"I don't care, if the summoner might be in danger someone should do something," Tidus shouts trying to push past. _If Kimahri and Lulu can't help what chance do you have, fool!_ Having had enough of this idiot trying to interfere in something he had no comprehension of I punch him in the stomach then knee him in the chest before pushing him back away from the stairs. Tidus landed with an explosive whumph sound by the main entrance to the temple just as the door to the cloister of trials opened. I spin around to see Yuna leaning tiredly on a woman with black hair in a black dress with more belts than I could count on it, a large blue lion with a broken horn stood behind them he was easily a good 8 foot tall. Yuna herself was more beautiful then the game gave her credit for, shoulder length brown hair, oval face with blue and green eyes looking out tiredly but with a sparkle of life and happiness.

"I've done it, I have become a summoner," she announced, even her voice was melodious; oh god was I in trouble. _She is way more beautiful than I thought…Focus!_ I move to the side as the three descend the stairs once they reach the bottom I go down on one knee and present my sword to Yuna hilt first. The blue lion startled at my actions started to move between Yuna and me.

"Its ok, Kimahri. Who are you, sir?" Yuna asks me, the lion moves back but still looks unhappy.

"I am Moridin. Lady Yuna I offer my sword and life to protect you in anyway you see fit," I respond having read of this being done in the past and asked the Temple Summoner of the right way to do this. _in fact its something I remember from history lesions on swearing fealty._ Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri and the other temple priests gasp in shock at this. Tidus just stares confused at us both. Yuna smiles and takes my sword, the blade cutting my hand slightly as it moves. I ignore the pain, moving now would destroy what I was doing. _If I let a small cut like this distract me how will I be able to protect Yuna._

"I return your sword so that you may use it in the defence of my life," responded Yuna passing the sword back to me hilt first and wrapping my hand around it. "Rise Sir Moridin,"

"Thank you, my Lady Summoner," say rising to my feet, being pleasantly surprised to see Yuna was about the same height as myself. I quickly sheave my sword and am about to go find something to wrap around my wounded hand when Yuna spots the blood dripping from it.

"Oh my, did I cut you during the ritual Moridin, I'm so sorry," she said panicking slightly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Yuna, it was more my fault than yours. It will be fine by tomorrow morning, I'll use a potion on it overnight," I reply perhaps a little to curtly to be civil but I cant stand someone putting themselves down like that. _got to get her out of the habit of blaming herself for things out of her control._

"I have to go to the summoning circle now, are you fit enough to follow?" Yuna asks a little taken back. _Oops to harsh to quickly… gonna hafta make up for that._

"I would not miss seeing your first summoning for anything," I reply already back to my seeming calmness. It would, technically, be the first summoning I had ever seen in person. We wandered outside the temple and to the stone circle in the centre of the village. Yuna smiles at me and we walk out the temple, the towns people coming out of the woodwork. I can hear Wakka dragging Tidus towards the stone circle in the centre of town. Yuna walked out to the middle of the circle and took a moment to focus her magical energy. Spreading her arms out Yuna activated spell to summon forth Valefore, a mass of magical energy created a seal around her. Four parts spinning around the edge shot off light into the sky and down came Valefore. The bird like Aeon let Yuna stroke it for a moment then looked around for threats. It's power washed over me, I could tell I wasn't the only one impressed with its sheer strength. Yuna soon sent Valefore back to whence it came and turned to look at the villagers, they were all happy and cheering at the birth of a summoner, although some looked a little sad. Then the villagers started with the party preparations, gathering firewood, food and alcohol. Yuna managed to fight her way to me after a few minutes.

"Well?" she asks softly, obviously wondering what I thought of her Aeon.

"That was great, you have a lot of power already Yuna," I reply smiling, _even if this is a dream, she doesn't deserve to die._

"_Thank you, do you think I could become a High Summoner," she asks, with a hint of sadness in her voice hidden under steely determination._

"_I wouldn't be here if I didn't," I respond smiling at her._

"_Hey, Moridin, can you help us with the booze?" Wakka calls out from behind me._

"_I'll see you at the party, Yuna," I say turning around and waking off towards Wakka._

"_She's cute, Ya?" he asks as soon we are out of ear shot._

"_Cute is not a word I'd use, beautiful, radiant. Is more like it," I answer, fully aware of why he's asking._

"_Hey don't get no idea's," says Wakka sharply._

"_I doubt she's be interested in a cold hearted guy like me," I reply "now where's the booze?"._

"_This way," replies Wakka still scowling as he leads me off._

_Several hours later its night and the party is in full swing, I've had a little to drink and am sitting near Yuna, back to the fire. Yuna's attention is attracted by Tidus walking towards us._

"_You Heathen," says one of the village elders._

"_Stay away from the summoner," warns another elder._

"_But it was really my fault to begin with," replies Yuna getting up._

"_Not your fault he cant keep out of things that don't concern him," I say calmly but with a hint of distain. Yuna appears to notice it but continues towards Tidus anyway. _

"_Thank you for trying to help earlier," Yuna says to Tidus, I try and ignore their conversation._

"_About that, wasn't I not supposed to do something like that," inquires Tidus embarrassed._

"_Yes, but I'm sorry for my guardian. He can be a little overzealous," replies Yuna, I snort softly at this. _

"_It's fine, I was being stupid," says Tidus and I cant but help agree with him._

"_So tomorrow then?" asks Yuna softly._

"_Tomorrow?" says Tidus confusion showing in his voice._

"_We're taking the same boat, aren't we?" explains Yuna smiling at the blonde._

"_Lady Yuna, come play with me some more," begs the young girl that was sitting with us. Yuna smiles at the girl and takes her hand coming back to us. I stand just as the pair reach us._

"_I'm going to bed, Yuna," I state walking past the pair and into the darkness caused by the crusaders lodge. Despite the lack of light I'm able to get into the tent I had set up and camp down for the night, the sounds of the blitz team getting well blitzed, fading as I fall asleep._

_Rebuild of chapter 2 _


End file.
